


Venom

by Adam29



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shower Sex, Spider-man Episode Venom, but there's sex none the less, episode revamp, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: Basically the episode 'Venom' from the new Disney "Marvel's Spider-man, only with Flash Thompson and Peter parker as a couple, and Peter adopted by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, with Aunt May having Joint custody.





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> **FlashSpider, Venom/Spider-man fan story**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **By**
> 
> There's a sex scene at the end, but both boys are of the same age, so if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> **Ex Mentis**
> 
>  
> 
> **and**
> 
>  
> 
> **ME**
> 
>  
> 
> **Edited by**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bramblerose4**

\------

 

_Horizon High School: Lab office of one Max Modell, teacher of the school_

"Web-shooters, proportionate strength of a spider, and it still takes me just as long to organize this place as anyone else. Who knew science was so messy?" Peter mused to himself as he finished cleaning Max's office.

 

Eyeing a trash can across the room, Peter tossed his dirty cleaning rag, fully expecting it to go swish, only to cringe as it smacked Max Modell in the face.

 

"Sorry, Max!" Peter said around a sheepish chuckle.

 

Max chuckled as well. "That's quite alright, Peter. I'm just happy to see you balancing out your science work with a little athleticism."

 

"I make room when I can," Peter replied with a mischievous grin, his mind going straight to his work as Spider-Man. "Speaking of which, since Tony Stark took the V-252 to the Avengers compound, do you want me to put its container in storage?"

 

"No, that's okay, Max answered.

 

"It's really no bother," Peter pressed. "In fact, we'll have more room for-"

 

"I said no, Peter!" Max snapped. "I, uh, like it there. Sorta reminds me of what could'a been."

 

Peter smiled in understanding. "I get it. Sorry, Max."

 

"No worries," Max replied, his usual jolly nature returning. "In fact, why don't you head home. You can come in early and finish up in the morning."

 

"I can't," Peter said. "I promised my boyfriend, Flash, I'd help tutor him before school tomorrow."

 

"Flash? Flash Thompson? The Midtown lad who won the Stark Expo?" Max asked.

 

Peter chuckled. "Yeah. He got pretty lucky there. He's actually pretty smart...once you break things down into their simplest terms and bribe him with 'favors'." After realizing what he'd just said, Peter turned bright red and added, "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

 

Max laughed and clapped Peter on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I was a teenager once, too. But I am surprised, wasn't he the same one who caused you so much grief in Midtown?"

 

"Well, he did something I didn't expect...he asked for my help." Peter said with semi-reluctance. "His...dad used to beat on him, and while he had feelings for me...it wasn't easy to like me, and deal with his father at the same time." 

 

"I...don't know what to say...but he did get the help he needed?" Max asked in shock.

 

"Oh yeah, Flash's dad is long gone, jailed up pretty good." Peter blushed. "And Flash...thanked me with a kiss."

 

Max smiles knowingly.

 

"And you just went from there," Max said with a nod.

 

"It wasn't easy, he...we..had to clear things up, see some therapy," Peter admitted. "But we've been dating for two years now, and we're the happiest we've ever been."

 

Max smiled. "Well, I guess that means I'll be seeing you at the game this weekend. I'm really looking forward to seeing Midtown kick Truman's collective butts! Tell you what, let's call it a night anyway. I can straighten these things up on my own."

 

Peter smiled in excitement. "You sure? Thanks, Max!"

 

And like that, Peter was gone!

\-----

 

"Oh-oh, yeah!" Peter, now dressed as Spider-Man, cried, as he swung away from Horizon High. "Getting out earlier than expected and not a mugger in sight! I might actually get a good night's sleep for a change! Wooh-AGH!"

 

Peter found himself slamming into a wall that was a bit too soft to be an actual wall, and then began to panic as the "wall" seemed to wrap itself around him as he fell.

 

Tensing up and waiting for impact, Peter was surprised when, instead of hitting the ground, something that felt like a very large hand patted his head while a deep rumbling came out of the “wall.”

 

Peter looked up in alarm, his spidey-sense hadn’t warn him about the wall, but even worse was the large, black figure holding him in it's massive arms.

 

"Is that the black suit?" Peter gasped in shock. The creature was obviously humanoid, large, bulky, and a large white spider emblem on it's chest, the legs stretching out. It had white around the eyes, and a huge mouth, filled with sharp teeth and a long, saliva dripping tongue, and with that same mouth it grinned with a chuckle. "Is that my black suit?"

 

**"Ouuuur spiiiiiider** ". The creature purred in glee.

 

"And all this time I thought black was slimming." Peter tried to restrain from moaning. The person, whoever, inside the suit was very muscular and buff, from what Peter could feel pressed against it.

 

The creature suddenly pinned Peter to the ground, with a low, heavy growl. Peter pressed his hands against the beasts chest, terror and arousal fogging his mind. 

 

"Okay, so this is what it's like to have the hulk come onto you." Peter quipped, squeezing his hands against the big, black pecs.

 

" **Nooooo....yooooou are ouuuurs.** The creature growled.

 

"Whoah, sorry padre!" Peter planted his feet against the chest of the creature, and kicked it off of him, “but this Spider-Man already got himself a dance partner for the mattress mambo,” Peter declared.

 

The creature seemed hurt and looked confused at Peter, who jumped onto a nearby roof and tried to web him up.

"He's clearly taken the V-252 to a much darker place." 

Peter's heart beat rapidly as the creature seemed to be oozing out of the webs, only for Peter to come to the conclusion it was absorbing the webs.

It was startling, seeing the big beast easily overcome his webbing, and Peter was plenty worried already over the V-252 being loose. The black substance, and the vicious teeth, and the fact of how deadly the person being controlled by the substance could be.

"Cause from that 'wet and gnarly' grin, the black skin, the sharp teeth and the hissing like a snake." Peter shuddered. "I'd say the V stood for VENOM!!" 

" **Whyyyyy doesssss sssssspider fleeeee?"** Venom asked as it reached out with a tentacle to gentle brush at Peter's cheek.

"Listen, Big Guy, I'm flattered, really, but I already have a boyfriend, and I promised I'd call him as soon as I got home," Peter said.

" **You belong to ussssss!"** Venom insisted. 

"Noooo, I do not belong to you. Technically, I don't belong to anyone. You know, because I'm not property?" Peter said. "But, if I were, then I would belong to Eugene."

" **Yessssss. Oursssssss** ," Venom replied, agreeing.

"No. Eu-gene, not Ven-om," Peter tried to explain, emphasizing the syllables. "Ugh, what am I doing?! The V-252 has clearly bonded with someone, but who....Ugh. Why didn't Dad seal it away properly?"

Peter felt a shiver go up his spine, and came to the idea, that since Iron Man was the last person to be seen with the V-252, it must've somehow got loose and taken him over BEFORE he could contain it.

"Great. I lose my Uncle to a gun, and my Father/Mentor to black goop." Spider-Man sighed.

"Dad!? Dad, is that you in there!?" Spider-man called out.

" **Heehee. Calling usssss 'Daddy' are you, ssssspider?** " Venom leered.

"If it is, you should know your REALLY stretching out this 'father/son' thing, even if I am adopted." Spider-Man said with a grimace.

The beast lunged forward, and grabbed Spider-man in another close hug, his hands wandering in places Spider-man DEFINITELY didn't want to think of Tony touching.

"NO BAD TOUCH!!" Spider-Man pulled a arm loose, and sucker punched Venom.

It let him go, and Peter immediately webbed a nearby Dumpster, and flung it into the creature, causing it to go flying into a bus situated at the entrance of the alley.

"No way Dad would behave this way, he loves me but this is going too far!" Spider-Man gagged. "Also, he would never endanger innocent lives like this."

Venom snarled at the bus passengers, hurrying out of the bus in horror.

"But I got to remember the suit made me do a lot of things I didn't want to do either." Spider-man exclaimed as he crawled up the wall of the alley way.

"But still, I never had sexual attention to someone I considered family, if this IS Tony." Spider-man groaned in frustration, tilting his head back. "This evening was supposed to be a enjoyable one, now my brain is getting fried trying to figure out this insanity."

Peter could see cars parked along the street and an idea came to him!

"Hey, Big Guy, you want me?" Peter called down.

He swung through the air and anding on top of a lamp post, Peter waited for Venom to get close enough, and then-

"I'm sorry in advance. You were actually kinda sweet!"

Peter shot wads of his web at several cars in the vicinity, causing their alarms to begin screaming out.

Venom screeched in agony, tendrils flailing off of him as the symbiote lost cohesion. Before it could fully dissolve, though, it leaped off into the night, a pitiful cry of **Ssssspider!** trailing after it.

 

Peter was a little distressed over how Venom got away and thought to call Iron Man, very worried for his Father. It had seemed so out there, when Tony and his husband Bruce Banner adopted Peter, granted he was still living with Aunt May. But she agreed to joint custody, especially given how Tony and Bruce could offer Peter certain things she couldn't. Tech support, money for college tuition, and talks about the male on male, birds and bees. Or bees and bees as it were.

_(A talk Peter wished he'd NEVER had, but was grateful for the concern anyway.)_

It was agree, that Peter would spend three months at one home, and one month at the other, and both parties would be together for holidays and special occasions.

This meant that currently, Peter was in his second month of staying with his Aunt.

Peter was now in his bedroom at Aunt May's house, about to make a very unusual phone call to one of his fathers. He didn't want to call Bruce first, in case the questioning turned into a Hulk Rage attack.

"Okay, so I guess the only way to find out...is to ask Tony directly..." Peter said as he paced his bedroom.

He was in his usual street clothes, but he didn't take off the spider-gloves on his left arm, given he'd been in a hurry to get home.

"Daddy, it's your fave son Petey!" Peter exclaimed, then grimaced. "No...too toddler, and after the way that beast acted..."

"Mr. Stark, Spider-man, you know that V-252 you took? It didn't by chance take over your mind and have you accost your son in a Rated-R manner, did it?"

Peter grabbed his hair, mortified. 

"Jesus-God, no!! How did this become my life!?" Peter huffed frustrated.

He rubbed his face quickly, took a deep breath, and steadied himself.

"Dad, this is Peter...and depending on how you answer this, you might need my help."

Peter beamed a big smile, and hopped on the back of his heels.

"Oh, that's good! Yes," Peter shook his fists in victory. "Okay, now to just call Dad."

Peter pushed the button on his wrist, which was part of his wrist mounted mini computer Tony had made and given to Peter for emergencies.

"Call: Tony Stark." Peter spoke.

A holographic screen appeared, showing a voice wave sensor, and a picture of Tony.

" **Leave a message** " A mechanical voice intoned.

"Uhhh...Hi, Dad it's Peter. Depending on how you answer this, I might need your help." Peter blinked in realization. "You need me help, I mean..." Peter face palms. "Just call me when you get this, please."

He hung up with a growl.

"Real smooth, Parker." Peter admonished himself.

He gave a glance to his bedroom clock, and saw it was nearing 8 PM.

"Well, this won't be a total loss," Peter sighed with a small smile. "At least me and Flash will get some video chat time."

So, Peter waited, and waited. 9 O'clock came, and so Peter opted to video call Flash, but he didn't answer.

"Okay, maybe he doesn't have his computer on..." Peter mumbled to himself.

So, Peter opted to text Flash, but no response, and he kept texting. Finally, he resorted to calling Flash. And nothing, it was going on 11 and Peter was fed up.

"Get attacked by science experiment gone wrong, I think my dad is a horrible monster and NOW.." Peter stripped out of his clothes to put on his sleeping shorts. "Now, I don't even get to talk to my boyfriend, or get off."

Peter huffed as he jumped into bed with a heavy sigh, before slipping off to sleep.

\---- 

Peter was disturbed by the morning light shining on his face, and the sound of his phone ringing.

"Mmmmmhhhh...." Peter made a 'thwip' motion with his hand, only to groan as he realized he'd taken off all his clothes and put on the shorts he slept in. 

Which happened to be a pair of Flash's.

"Eugene..." Peter growled, still sore over last night.

Peter threw off the blankets, rubbing his eyes as he made it over to his phone, and saw the time was 9 AM and who was calling.

"Eugene Parker Thompson!" Peter exclaimed as he picked up and answered the phone.

"Uhhh...that's not my middle name." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh, it's whatever I want it to be, Buster." Peter huffed. "But apparently, what I want doesn't matter, because I wanted to chat with you and I couldn't get in contact with you."

Peter walked over to his bed, and flopped back onto his back, crossing his one arm as he held up his cell to his ear with the other. Waiting to hear Flash's excuse, and was surprised when he sounded genuinely upset.

"I am so, so, so, sorry, Petey. Really. I have no clue what happened," Flash said. "I got home, I took a shower to clean up, I laid down on my bed and....I just conked right out."

Peter blinked, not expecting that and feeling bad now, he was expecting Flash to always be there. But there were times Peter had to miss a date, or a phone chat because of his own Super heroing.

"Are you alright, do you feel sick or..." Peter asked.

"No, no, that's the odd thing. I feel....well, great." Flash admits, but his cheerful tone lowers itself into gloomy. "But when I saw your texts and phone call. Well, that mood was deep-six'd quickly."

Peter frowned. 

"Yeah, I mean...I can't really be mad," Peter starts.

"And you should be, I said I would video chat with you." Flash said earnestly.

"I shouldn't because I've done that a few times to you," Peter explained. "And it's not fair to hold this against you, when I've probably upset you the same way."

Flash was heard sighing on the other end.

"You know I don't hold that against you, because I think of the people you were probably saving and it makes me proud to know your my boyfriend."

Peter blushed, biting his lower lip as he rolled onto his side. Flash's words always had a effect on peter, that wasn't such a good thing when he was bullying Peter. But now that they were dating, he found he reacted to Flash's praises just as equally as he did to his past bullying. Flash had a way of making Peter feel all tingly, and really, really desirable.

"Shush. I was mad at you, and was gonna hold this over your head for a future favor," Peter admits. "Now, I just gotta be the bigger person, and let us make up."

Flash laughed, and Peter could just picture his big, wide smile, laying in his bed, only in his boxers and tank top. Peter imagined Flash stretching in bed, his top riding up to reveal his six pack, and the golden treasure trail leading down past his boxer's waistband. 

' _Keep Cool, Parker, keep cool._ ' Peter thought to himself.

"So, we're still on, right?" Flash said.

"For the tutoring, you mean?" Peter said. "Yes, I mean, I missed seeing you last night, I'm not gonna miss seeing you today."

He heard a scratching sound, probably Flash rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Ah, Babe. You know how to make a guy feel wanted." Flash said.

"Well, I REALLY want you to pass school so we can see each other more," Peter said. "So, really, this is just pure selfishness on my part to get more time with my boyfriend. Even if it's under the cover of study sessions."

Flash laughed and was heard moving out of bed. 

"Aw man, Babe, you know how to make a great start for the day." Flash chuckled. "I love ya, you know that, right?"

Peter kicked his feet up to the wall behind his head, they stuck, and he used his one free hand to pull himself up to crouch on the wall.

"Yeah, I love you too. And we're still on for the café at Noon, right?" Peter said as he crab walked up the wall to the ceiling as he held onto the phone.

"Totally, I'll get there as soon as I get around here and help out my mom with the morning chores." Flash promised hurriedly.

"Absolutely, I'll meet you there, Flash." Peter said his sad mood now gone completely.

"Alright, till then, later, petey." Flash promised, with the sound of him pressing a kiss to his end of the line, before hanging up.

Peter sighed happily, Flash sure knew how to turn the mood around, not that it was a bad thing. And one of the things Peter loved about him the most.

"Alright!" Peter cheered, only to slip and fall to the floor. "Yikes!"

"Peter, are you alright!?" Aunt May's voice was heard calling out.

"I'm alright!"

\----

At noon, if not 10 minutes earlier, Peter was at the café and found Flash waiting for him, the blond embracing Peter tightly and kissing him sweetly on the lips before the two headed into the café, Q's Cup of Joe, with the various text books and notebooks needed for the tutoring lesson. They found a table easily enough, but it seemed only one of them was focused.

 

"...Is a compound that.." 

 

Peter was cut off when Flash fell face first into the table, fast asleep. Peter was surprised, and more then a little hurt.

 

"EUGENE!" Peter snapped.

 

"I SWEAR, I WASN'T CHECKING HIM OUT!!" Flash yelped, snapping himself upright and awake.

 

"Ugh...why are you so tired? I mean, I assumed you were asleep cause you didn't pick up my calls last night," Peter said with a hurt look. "And now you're falling asleep when you asked me for help?" Peter pursed his lips. "A guy could feel unwanted in a relationship like that...."

 

"Ah. I'm sorry, babe." Flash apologized. "I swear, I was fast asleep last night. I don't know why I'm so tired."

 

Flash reached over to take Peter's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Peter's wrist and palms; a technique he knew Peter found very pleasurable.

 

"I swear, I won't doze off again....forgive me?" Flash asked with his patented 'Puppy Flash Eyes.'

 

Peter sighed, but gave Flash a fond smile, which grew bigger when he felt Flash rub his foot against Peter's leg, and Peter responded back, "Well, if you're gonna learn about the exciting world of chemical compounds, I suggest ordering a double mocha frappuccino," Peter suggested which let Flash know he was forgiven.

 

Flash grinned, pulling Peter's hand over to kiss each of Peter's knuckles with adoration in his eyes.

 

"You. Are. The. Best. Petey," Flash said between kisses. "I swear, I so need this. I care that you do care for science, but I just don't give a frog's bottom. But..." Flash looks regretful over saying he didn't care, but Peter nods in understanding.  "-my grades are down, and Mr. Salerno said if I don't pass tomorrow’s exam, I can't play in the big game this weekend," Flash confessed.

 

"So? I'm like you with science, I'm not a big sports fan." Peter smiles with a wink. "Unless it's fantasy football session."

 

Peter was surprised when Flash leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed in a heated way as he growled playfully at Peter, who shivered when Flash rubbed his hand on Peter's thigh.

 

"The same, you and me role playing, you as the eager cheerleader and me as the Star quarterback, looking for a tight end." Flash leaned back. "But this game is against our rival, Truman High," Flash said with a sneer. "And I may not be much in the classroom, but I am THE KING of the football field!" Flash raised a fist in a dramatic manner. "And I also rule over hot nerds."

 

“Ah!" Peter nodded with a playful smile. "So, you’re just using your hot nerd boyfriend to pass," Peter pouted pretending to be hurt. "I see what I'm good for..." Flash rubbed Peter's arm with a grin, Peter playfully shrugged it off. "No, nope, I know where your priorities lie, Thompson."

 

The two then start laughing.

 

"Well, well, well..."

 

The two stopped when a teen walked up to them with his arms crossed.

 

"If it isn't Flash-In the Pan-Thompson and his nerd lover, Puny Parker." The guy sneered in derisive tone.

 

"Kevin Wyatt," Flash said, in bored tone, but there was a slight edge to his voice. No one insulted his boyfriend. Ever. "Unless you want me to rearrange the bones in your face, you better apologize to my boyfriend, you clap-ridden fucker!" Flash growled.

 

"Pfff, as if! The day I apologize to your little cock-sucking fairy is the day I piss out a monkey," Kevin retorted.

 

Flash sneered and responded with, "Bad enough taking a normal piss when that last tramp you hit and ran gave you the clap, ain't it? Do you really wanna try and piss out a monkey too?"

 

Kevin looked absolutely murderous. "YOU SONUVA-"

 

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Peter barked, getting between the two and letting out just a little of his Spider-Man strength to push the two apart. "Getting into a fight isn't going to solve anything."

 

"Better listen to your fudge-packer buddy, Thompson," Kevin said in warning before walking off.

 

"Grrr, I should'a just deck him. No one disrespects you!" Flash seethed.

 

Peter smiled, working his head through Flash's crossed arms so Flash was no longer holding him. "And while I appreciate you defending my honor more than I can possibly say, I appreciate non-violent tactics even more. The best way for you to get back at him is to ace this test and then beat him at the game."

 

Flash let out all his breath in one big huff. "You're right."

 

Peter smirked. "You got that right!" Then, imitating Flash, Peter added, "Cause I'm THE KING of logical thinking!"

 

Flash snorted in amusement. "Asshole."

 

"Caveman," Peter replied before planting a kiss on Flash's lips and then backing away a step. "Now, back to studying."

 

"Right," Flash coughed out, trying not to pop a boner in such a public place.

They sat down at the table, and managed to continue with the session, even if Peter had to keep rubbing his foot up Flash's leg to keep him awake. But it worked out well, they had a few hours to be together, and Flash really seemed to soak in what Peter was telling him.

So, Peter set off back to Horizon High.

 

\----- 

Peter was in his dorm room, and tinkering with his wrist computer set on his gloved left arm, and despite the big pep in his step over his date with Flash, he was concerned.

"Still no word from, Dad." Peter said fiddling with a screwdriver. "That's not good. Because if the symbiote was looking for a host like it's original." Peter counts out on his fingers. "Tony and I are both smart, we're both super heroes, and we were both in close contact with the V-252."

"Peter."

"AHHH!" Peter yells in surprise, hiding his left arm behind his back.

The voice was Max's, standing in the doorway with a startled expression.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Max apologized. "I just saw your..." He yawned. "Your door open."

Max explained as he strolled on into Peter's room.

"That's okay..." Peter looked at Max closely. "Are you alright, Max? You look tired."

"Oh, I've been working late most nights." Max explained. "It's probably just catching up to me. What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm devising a way to track the V-252." Peter said after a moments hesitance.

"Why?" Max asked confused. "We already know where it is, Tony took it to Avenger Compound."

"Yeah, but...." Peter crossed his arm to hide his hand under his other armpit. "Spider-Man told me he thought he saw it last night. I started to wonder...." Peter pulls out his other hand, with the sleeve pulled over his left hand. "I started to wonder, What if the symbiote bonded with Mr. Stark?" 

It wasn't common knowledge that Tony was Peter's adopted father, so he just didn't advertise it.

Max had his back to Peter, and turned around with a worried expression.

"Hmmm~ That could be catastrophic. Fortunately, I know for a fact that Tony is off planet with The Avengers on a secret mission."

"Really?" Peter said. "That's a relief."

' _Kinda wish he'd tell me before he left.'_ Peter thought to himself.

Peter looked down, stroking his lips thoughtfully.

"I think." peter muttered.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well, that means if it's not Tony..." He gestures still with his right hand. "But it's still out there."

"And Spider-Man says his Spider-Sense is useless against it. Which is _Why_ I'm working on a way to track it." Peter explains.

Peter scratched his hair, shutting one eye as he looked at Max.

"Didn't you say once that the symbiote gave off a unique quantum oscillation of 35 gigahertz?" Peter asked.

"It was actually 38 gigahertz." Max said. "I REALLY don't want you getting involved with this, peter. _Promise me,_ you'll leave the dangerous stuff to the superheroes. I can't imagine Flash would be happy to hear you got hurt chasing after a villain." 

Max walked out the room after saying that, and Peter gave a wry smile in his direction.

"No, but he's learned to cope with it." Peter chuckled. "And letting him have Aunt May's brownies and giving him kisses tends to help."

\----

 

Peter was later in his spider-suit, swinging through New York after getting the computer on his wrist working to track down Venom.

"Once again, Science gets the upper hand and with the sonic blaster attached to my glove, that hand will feel like a fist."

Peter listened to the directions the robotic voice of his GPS, or VPS system belted out as he was swinging.

Peter was surprised to find himself back at 'Cup of Joe's' where the bulk figure of Venom was wrecking the place.

It had his back towards the street when Spider-man arrive, who briefly noticed Kevin Wyatt, running while screaming his head off.

 

"Okay, Venom, let's see how much YOU like it when someone sneaks up on you undetected." Peter remarked.

 

“ _Arriving at your destination,_ ” The robotic voice toned loudly. Peter grabbed his wrist frantically in alarm, making shushing noises as Venom turned at the sound.

 

**"Ouuuuur spider"**. Venom growled in glee, and stretched out its arm.

"Oh come on, you ruined my Surpriiiiiiise!!" Peter yelled when he tried to jump away, and was caught by venom's tentacle.

 

It grabbed Spider-Man by the chest, and pulled him right up against him, purring loudly.

 

"Ugh! Why can't you grasp that I have someone!?" Spider-Man snapped in frustration.

 

" **No one, but us! Always ours, protect and defend."** Venom hissed, grabbing at Peter's butt and squeezing.

 

"Yipe!" Spider-Man squeaked in alarm. "And on THAT note."

 

He blasted Venom with the sonic blaster. It roared in hurt betrayal, and how weird was it that Peter could tell it was feeling betrayed, it flung Peter away from him.

 

" **Whhhhyyyy!? Why hurt us!? We want to love you!!"** Venom bellowed.

 

It then shot out the slime, and pulled the manhole covers off the street to block it's ears from the sound.

 

"Well, love hurts!" Spider-Man shouted, shuddering as he recalled how Flash got the scar on his eyebrow.

 

Peter dodged when Venom threw the manhole covers at him, but used his forearms to block the second, and destroyed his only weapon against it.

 

"My Sonic Blaster!" Peter shouted in alarm, only for a gooey tentacle to grab his wrist.

 

Peter dug his feet into the street, but it was no use, as Venom began to reel Peter in like a fish on the line.

 

" **Oursssss....come to us"** Venom cried out joyfully.

 

Venom's arms were outstretched to embrace Peter, who fought back to no avail.

 

“ _Target Approaching_ ,” Stated the robotic GPS.

 

"Tell me something I don't know!" Peter cried out in panic.

 

Peter was little more than a leg's distance from Venom. In fact, Peter was trying his hardest to use his powerful legs to push himself away from Venom. He needed some kind of high-pitched sound to weaken the V-252's cohesion just enough to get himself free.

Going for broke he cried out, "Phone! Call Max's fax machine!"

 

A second later, the shrill dial-up tone was played through his phone's speakers; the sound irritated the symbiote enough to allow Peter to push himself off.

 

He then shot webs at Venom's feet and slung him over to a nearby construction site.

 

"Thank goodness for dated technology," Peter said to himself.

 

He jumped over to the construction site and checked his VPS, only to be dismayed at finding the device was broken and malfunctioning.

 

"Based on that move with the manhole covers, I wasn't wrong about Venom being someone smart. But with Tony Stark off the suspect list, who's another person that fits the bill?" Peter began to think aloud. 

 

"Everyone at Horizon High has had access to the V-252: Gwen, Anya. Miles has powers similar to mine, though he doesn't quite match Venom's size."

 

Peter jumped into the air at the same time he stuck a web to the nearest building, and began swinging across the city, continuing his brainstorming as he did. "Maybe Max can give me a list of all the people who worked on- Wait a minute, what about Max? He's had the most exposure to it! He's certainly smart enough, not to mention he's a pretty big guy. But..." Peter stopped and blushed. "...Venom clearly has a more than innocent interest in me, and Max has never been that affectionate towards me. No, it can't possibly be Max. Ugh, but that leaves me back at square one!"

 

Peter sighed in defeat; this was getting him nowhere! Well, often times the best solution when you've hit a wall is to focus on something else. So with a slight course change, Peter set off to check in on Flash at Midtown High.

 

\----

 

Peter was swept up in bittersweet nostalgia as he walked the halls of Midtown, which ended up with him being totally caught off guard by an arm wrapping around him and pulling him back while a loud voice yelled out, "BF ALERT! Pretty Petey's in the house!" Then to top it all off, Peter's mouth was covered by a pair of lips he knew all too well. ( _Spidey-sense letting him down again, only now for cute reasons._ )

 

Peter rolled his eyes before melting into the kiss and embrace; Flash was such a show-off. But then, hadn't he always been a possessive l'il shit?

 

Wait a sec-

 

"What's going on here?" an adult's voice called out over the commotion caused by Flash. "Flash, I've told you a hundred times to to- Peter Parker? Is that you?"

 

Peter stepped out of Flash's arms and grinned sheepishly. "It is, Mr. Salerno."

 

"How have you...." Peter held out his hand, and looked stunned to see the sling Mr. Salerno's left arm was in.

 

"Well, I've been better, Peter," he chuckled ruefully.

 

"Ouch! I can see that," Peter said in sympathy.

 

"What I mean is, I'm having a hard time losing good students like yourself to Horizon High. In fact, I've been petitioning to stop Max Modell from recruiting here."

 

"He's well aware of it, sir. And while I know it upsets him, I understand your point, too," Peter said. "But what I meant was what happened to your arm?"

 

"Oh, that," Salerno said looking at his arm. "Well, I was in a bus accident, believe it or not. A strange creature attacked us."

 

Peter's face went pale at the mention of the strange creature.

 

"Really?" Peter gasped.

 

"But what brings you to Midtown?" Mr. Salerno gave a wry smile at Flash. "Not a need to be kissed by Flash, I hope."

 

"Oh, no.." Peter chuckled. Cut off by an offended huff from Flash.

 

"What? So you wouldn't stop by for a kiss?" Flash asked with his hands on hips with a pout.

 

Peter rolled his eyes affectionately. Kissing his fingertips he pressed his hands to Flash's cheek, who blushed with a smile, winking at Peter.

 

"Actually, I've been tutoring Flash for your big exam,” Peter said.

 

"I should've guessed,” Mr. Salerno laughed, “because Flash PASSED with flying colors!"

 

Flash's eyes went wide. "I-I did?!"

 

Peter's face was the definition of elation. "He did?!"

 

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Flash cried out as he grabbed Peter, picked him up, and twirled him around, the two of them laughing like idiots, much to Mr. Salerno's amusement.

 

"I'll expect that same passion and joie de vivre when you play against Truman tonight, Mr. Thompson," Mr. Selerno said wryly.

 

"Uh, got no idea what 'shwah duh veever' is, but I'll totally put my all, sir!" Flash replied, having now settled down and put Peter back on the ground.

 

Looking down at his boyfriend, Flash asked, "You're gonna come, right? I intend to publicly dedicate my victory to my cute tutor and boyfriend."

 

Peter blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "Well, I'd be a pretty crappy boyfriend if I didn't show up and support my man." Peter then leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Flash's in an Eskimo kiss. 

 

"I'm so proud of you, Eugene," Peter said lowly, so only Flash could hear him. "I knew you could do it."

 

Flash smiled lovingly. "You always have faith in me, don't you."

 

"Always."

\---

Peter was soon back at Horizon High, and was frowning as he walked down the hallway with his hands in his hoodie.

"I don't want to believe Max could _actually_ be Venom," Peter grimaced. "Because that just doesn't make sense, unless Max has repressed feelings which I DO NOT want to consider."

"But that attack on Mr. Solarno is  pretty big clue." Peter cupped his chin. "But then again, Max WAS pretty concerned about keeping the V-252 canister in his office." Peter rolled back his sleeve to look at his watch.

"Luckily, he's out for the day, which means I can check out it's usssss--" Peter turned and entered Max's office, only to see Max at his desk reading a book. "Maaax!" Peter pretended to be calling out in greeting.

"I thought you were going out to the big game."

Max sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he turned towards Peter.

"I was hoping to," Max said sadly. "But it occurred to me, that with Saul Solarno petitioning to keep me from recruiting from Midtown. It might not be the best idea."

"Oh..." Peter sighed disappointed.

Max checked his watch.

"Oh, but you better run if your going to make it there on time," Max waggled his eyebrows at Peter. "Don't want to be late cheering on for your boyfriend, do you? I imagine, being his sweetheart has some upsides."

Peter blushed, smiling despite the fact he couldn't check the canister.

"Well, being the boyfriend of the Star of the Football team does have it's perks," Peter said. "But I'm fine with being on the sidelines, prefer people to like me NOT because of who I'm dating."

"Yeah, I wonder if Spider-man would ever have that problem?" Max wondered.

Peter sputtered, confusing Max as to why, when peter spun around and headed out of the office.

"Okay, gotta go cheer Flash on, bye!" Peter called out.

Once he was further down the hallway, Peter sighed.

"Okay, so checking the canister is out...but maybe I can check it's usage by logging onto the mainframe using my tablet." Peter smiled, smacking his hand into his palm. "Yeah! I bet people multi-task at sports events all the time!"

"Just can't let Flash see me, or I'll be in the spider house." Peter chuckled.

\-----

Of course, at the football field later that night, it was easier said than done. Because It was impossible to get the Wi-Fi password from anyone, as they were all shouting, cheering, and blowing air-horns. Peter sat on the bleachers, his tablet on his lap, watching as the players headed out onto the field.

 

"Tiny Tutor Beau, you made it!" Peter heard Flash call out.

 

He looked down to see Flash in his uniform, holding his helmet in his other hand, beaming up at Peter. 

"Hey, where's your giant foam finger?" Flash asked.

 

"Oh, you want me to give you the finger?" Peter eased back.

 

"Nah, I'd want you to give me something else." Flash said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Peter laughed, standing up to unzip his brown hoodie, causing Flash's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Only to drop his eyebrows, when he realizes Peter isn't stripping, sadly, but showing off Flash's #5 football jersey from last year.

 

"Win the game, Flash. And you can seem me in this jersey," Peter winked, "And nothing else."

 

The others on the bleacher cheered, hooted, and catcalled at what Peter said. One obnoxious guy blew his air horn, thankfully not in Peter's ear.

 

The school tiger mascot passed by Flash, who called out to them.

 

"Get this crowd cheering, Mary Jane!"

 

Surprised, Peter leaned over and nudged the large guy next to him as he looked over at the mascot, incredulous.

 

"Mary Jane? That's Mary Jane Watson?" Peter exclaimed in surprise.

 

"Yeah, she's the school mascot this year," Flash said.

 

"Wow, good for her!" Peter yelled out, punching his fist in the air. "GO GET 'EM, TIGER!!"

 

Peter looked over at MJ as he stepped down from the bleachers and walked toward Flash.

 

"Hey! I thought I was your tiger," Flash pouted with a pretend offended tone. "Just like you’re my spider."

 

Peter flushed, glad for the loud noises so no one else could hear it, and he walked over to smack Flash playfully in the chest; who bounced his pecs under his jersey playfully.

 

"I just pretty much revealed what I'll be doing with you later tonight," Peter called back laughing. "So you don't get no more encouraging cheers, that should be enough encouragement."

 

Peter gave him a warm smile and an understanding look. "I'm beginning to understand why you feel all this pressure," Peter said to his boyfriend. "It's just like when I'm Spidey."

 

"We've been dating two years and you just NOW understand?" Flash asked in disbelief.

 

"Are you nervous?" Peter countered, changing the subject.

 

"Naww, you’re wearing my lucky jersey, you’re my lucky boy. And later tonight, I'll be lucky again," Flash bragged. He pulled Peter into a close hug, bulging his biceps on purpose, causing Peter grab his arms and squeeze them as they kiss briefly.

 

"I'm pumped, Pretty Petey! Gonna crush those guys!" Flash said.

 

"See? This is the way you show off that Truman quarterback," Peter said rubbing and stroking Flash's arms. "It's about how you play, not how you fight."

 

"Tch'yeah? He's not playing tonight! Doofus claimed he got injured when a monster attacked him in that cafe. Can you believe it?" Flash replied with an upset frown. "I mean, I get that he's scared of me, but a monster? Please!" Noticing that his coach was waving for him, he looked back at Peter with a smile and said, "I gotta go. See you after the game." Flash grabbed one last kiss before running onto the field.

 

As Flash walked off, Peter's thoughts turned to this new bit of information. "Think, Pete," he said to himself. "Why would Venom go after a science teacher and a quarterback while also being ridiculously affectionate towards Spider-Man?"

 

Whether by chance or providence, Peter's eyes landed on Flash, and the light bulb in Peter's head lit up like a Christmas Tree.

 

"No," Peter said, shaking his head, "no, no, no."

 

"The only time Flash was near the symbiote was at...the Stark Expo!" Peter exclaimed as he quickly tapped away at his tablet. "Gotta find footage of the Expo. I know he helped get it off me, but could it have-" Finding the footage, Peter quickly pressed play. "There's Flash, and there's the-"

 

But Peter's thoughts were cut short by the grunt of pain coming from his boyfriend. He stared in horror as tendrils of black ooze ooze out of Flash's jersey and wrapped themselves around him. 

And soon, the other teams players dog piled on top of Flash, burying him out of sight. 

 

Peter paled. "Oh no..."

 

The pile of players now on top of Flash were all violently thrown off, revealing Venom. 

 

“Flash was Venom the whole time?!" Peter exclaimed. "Well, guess it now makes sense why Venom was so possessive; between the symbiote's desire to rejoin with me and Flash's desire for me to be his..."

 

Peter ran behind the bleachers and quickly changed into his Spider-Man outfit. "And I was so sure it had to be some super genius that I completely underestimated Flash. I'm a horrible boyfriend!"

 

Peter then shot a web to the top of the nearest stadium light and swung out into the middle of the field. "Everyone, stay calm!" he yelled out before focusing on Venom. "Flash, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! And I kept pushing you away. I'm the worst! Please, forgive me?"

 

Venom cocked its head to the side for a second before smiling in a dopey manner before he scooped Spider-Man up into his arms.

 

" **Our Spider is forgiven. Our Spider is loved."**

 

To prove his point, Venom licked across Spiderman's face, leaving half of his mask drenched in saliva.

 

"Ugh, I love you too, Big Guy," Peter replied. "Now listen, you're frightening a lot of people. You need to reel the symbiote back in. Can you do that for me, please?" Peter hoped Flash and the symbiote could imagine the kicked puppy pout that lay under the Spider-Man mask.

 

In a panic, one of the students blew an air horn and the resulting blast of noisy air cause Venom to scream. It released Peter, and the slime around its head exploded to reveal a terrified Flash's head.

 

"Wh-what's...happening to me!?" Flash choked out as the slime launched back on the body.

 

"Eugene! It's the creature from the expo, it bonded to you when you pulled it off me!" Spider-Man said in alarm. "You have to fight it!"

 

"I-I'm....." Flash struggled to keep the goo off his face, only for Venom to seep into his eyes. "TRYYYYYING!!" Flash screamed.

 

"Nooo!!" Peter yelled in horror.

 

The Venom roared as it slammed into Peter, pinning the Spider-boy to the ground, pressing it's growing bulge against Spider-Man's crotch through his spandex. Peter dug his feet into the ground, clutching at the grass with one hand as he pressed his other hand against Venom's chest. Letting out a high pitched whimper, Peter gasped with fear and arousal as Venom roughly began to paw and grope him with one hand as the other kept him pinned to the ground.

 

"E-eugene! Eugene, no! Flash! Flash!!" Spider-Man choked as Venom slipped its tongue under the mask to lick at his lips.

 

" **Ours...our Spider, our Peter, ours to love, ours to protect, ours to fuck until he screams. We will be one, body and mind Venom growled. Be ours. Give in, our Spider.** "

 

Venom pulled up Spider-Man's mask, and caught a glimpse of Peter's face. Venom froze. Peter's eyes were wide, green eyes shimmering with fear, as tears poured down his cheeks.

 

"Flash, Please.." Peter whispered.

 

( _Flashback_ )

 

"Flash, no!" A younger Peter cowered in front of Flash, who grabbed Peter by the collar and threw him into his locker. His voice pleading to be let out.

 

"Stop! Please!!"

 

Only now, it was the voice of a young Flash, arms over his head, crying as his father struck him with his belt. Over and over, leaving red welts on his arms, the poor child sobbing.

 

( _End Flashback_ )

 

" **NO!! NO!!! NOT RIGHT!!** " Venom roared.

 

Venom leaps off Spider-Man, clutching his head, shaking it, screaming as the ooze writhed on his body.

 

" **I can't...I can't Hurt him.."** Flash's voice breaking through. "I won't do that, I'm not a monster! I'M NOT MY FATHER!!"

 

Peter quickly pulled down his mask, and jumped back, hearing Flash's words. He shot a web to catch an air horn near Mascot-MJ.

 

"You’re not, babe. I won't let it happen," Peter whispered.

 

He ran up to Venom and blew the air-horn at his possessed boyfriend.

 

Venom faltered as the symbiote fought to hold itself together, eventually overcoming the single air-horn.

 

"Looks like one can won't do the trick," Peter said. "I need more volume." He then turned towards the stands and cried out, "LET'S HEAR SOME TEAM SPIRIT!"

 

Immediately, MJ rallied the crowd to the cause, bringing all their airhorns to bare on Venom, deluging it in sound waves that crippled its bonds. The symbiote ripped apart, releasing Flash from its hold.

 

Spider-man ran to Flash's side and pulled him into his arms, patting his cheek in concern, unable to pepper his face with kisses like he longed to do.

 

"Babe, are you alright? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.”

 

"Wha-?" Flash said in a confused tone. Slowly, though, the memories came back to him, as well as what Peter had just said. "N-No way, Spidey-boy! This is so not your fault! Besides, you saved me! How awesome is that?"

 

Peter smiled under his mask, and hugged Flash close to him. "Just for the record," Peter whispered, "You are absolutely right: you are NOT your father. You are so much better."

 

Flash closed his eyes and allowed himself to be held...but snapped them open at the sound of three distinct growls.

The entire audience of teens and others all fled from the scene in alarm at the sight of MORE of these creatures.

 

Flash and Peter both turned to where three of the Truman players had now become possessed by the symbiote

 

"Uh oh!" Peter cried when his air horn failed to make anymore noise. "Looks like all the air horns got used up on you," Peter said to Flash. "Run!"

 

Peter and Flash hightailed it to the opposite end of the field; the three Truman players giving chase, roaring like wild beasts. Once at the goal post, Peter swung himself and Flash up onto it.

 

"Uh, got any ideas?" Flash asked.

 

"It's too dangerous to try and rip the symbiote off; we'd risk getting re-infected," Peter answered. "We need something that'll force the symbiote to separate from the players on its own. Like a chemical catalyst."

 

At that moment, Peter had to grab Flash and swing off the goal post as the three players tore it out of the ground.

 

"Oh! What about mono-ammonium-phosphate? It's the stuff in fire extinguishers that separates the oxygen from the fuel!" Flash suggested. "And it was one of the answers on my test!"

 

"Babe, you're a genius!" Peter cried out gleefully. "Oh, you are so getting a congratulatory blowjob when this is over! Unfortunately, all I've got are webs, not fire extinguishers." So as to prove his point, Peter shot a web at one of the players. It was immediately absorbed by the symbiote.

 

"I'll fake a distraction, and occupy the players. You head up the middle and into the school, bringing back as many extinguishers as you can." Spider-Man said huddling with Flash.

 

"God, you're hot when you do sports talk!" Flash groaned. "On it, Babe!"

 

Flash gave Peter a kiss for good luck.

 

Peter immediately formed a web football, as Flash got behind him for the hike.

 

"Grass Hut, Back Tut, Tiki Hut, HIKE!" Peter threw the football behind his legs at Flash.

 

Who grabbed the web-ball, and did a awesome kick, which made the web football soar over the Venom-Trumans. Who all responded as any hardened football player would, and chased the football.

 

As they did so, Peter and Flash headed for the school. As Flash ran in, Spider-Man grabbed two pom-poms, and decided to give being a cheerleader a try.

 

"God help my ass if Flash sees me doing this," Peter grumbled. "He'd have me in a cheer leading outfit for his birthday."

 

Peter then started to shake the pom-poms and called out to the venom players, chanting.

 

"A Mid-Town Win brings satisfaction! Even if it's a distraction!" Peter cheered.

 

The Venom players turned on hearing Peter, and he would confess, the fact they were leering at him didn't make him feel better.

 

"Oh no....did Flash's....desire for me, imprint on the Symbiote?" Peter gulped. "Also, football players are attracted to cheerleaders!"

 

" **Spiiiiiider,** " growled one football player.

 

**"Bring them pom-poms over here, hot stuff,** " growled the other.

 

" **We bring you satisfaction,** " leered the third.

 

"Uh-oh, looks like a attempted gang bang!" Spider-Man panted as he ran toward the three, and leaped over them.

 

"Sorry, boys. But this cheer-leader ra-ra's for his home-boyfriend, Flash." Spider-Man quipped.

 

He slammed into the third player, and stole back the web football.

 

Peter ran as fast as he could with the web-football. When he reached the end zone, Peter spun on the spot, spiked the football, and cried out, “TOUCHDOWN!” He quickly realized his mistake, though, when the three players appeared to get very, very angry.

 

“Well, at least they’re not flirting with me,” Peter said to himself.

 

The three rushed him at once, forcing Peter to go on the defensive; ducking, dodging, and weaving his way back against the stands. Seeing one of those football launchers, Peter got a brilliant idea. Setting it to maximum, Peter created two more web-footballs and launched them at the nearest player, knocking him on his ass, but only for a few seconds.

 

“If Flash doesn’t make it back with those fire extinguishers, this is gonna be one brutal half-time show!” Peter complained.

 

With impeccable timing, Flash burst out of the school screaming, “PETEY, GO LONG!” before launching one of the fire extinguishers into the air.

 

“GO LONG?! OH, YOU MEAN ‘RUN’!” Peter cried out incredulously before running out into the field to catch the extinguisher. The fire extinguisher landed squarely in Peter’s hands, earning him a, “That’s the way, baby! My boyfriend!” from Flash.

 

“I know this isn’t the way fire extinguishers are supposed to be used,” Peter muttered to the nearest player, “but this is a dire emergency and lives are at stake. Also I really don’t want to know what it feels like to get fucked by a trio of guys enhanced by black slime. So I’ve got no choice.” Peter then pulled then pen and fired away at the player, watching in satisfaction as the symbiote froze and broke apart like glass.

 

"Now we got to take the rest down." Spider-Man said. "Flash, spray them all, it won't hurt the players because.."

 

"Because the chemicals only affect the symbiote, freezing it without ever touching the players." Flash responded.

 

"And you say you can't be sciencey." Spider-Man teased.

 

Once the players were unconscious, and symbiote free, Spider-Man and Flash bumped shoulders, and high-fived. They would've gone in for a kiss, but a voice cut them off.

 

"Don't lose ANY of it."

 

They turn to see Max Modell approaching them.

 

"Max? What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked in surprise. "I heard you stayed away because...of some, petition."

 

Max picked up the iced symbiote with a rueful look.

 

"Well, I figure if you can't face your opposition in a sports arena, where can you do it?" Max said pushing up the bridge of his glasses.

 

"But right now, we need to contain the frozen pieces of the V-252, and my equipment is back at Horizon."

 

"Perhaps I can help."

 

They turn to see Mr. Salerno walking over, holding a empty plastic barrel under his one arm.

 

"Maybe they're not as advanced as your Horizon equipment, but they should hold them for now."

 

Max was grateful, as Spider-Man and Flash picked up the other pieces.

 

"Thanks, Sal." Max said gratefully. "If Mid-Town's equipment is anything like it's teachers, I know it's top notch."

 

As Max And Sal made up, Spider-man put a web full of frozen pieces into the barrel, and felt his wrist buzz.

 

"Hey, I just got a text from Mister Stark!" Spider-Man said to Flash. 

 

“Yeah? What does he want now?” Flash asked with a mix of curiosity and jealousy. 

 

Spider-man lowered his phone and cocked an eye at his boyfriend. He knew Flash couldn’t see his expression through the mask, but Peter was pretty sure he could read his body language loud and clear. And right now his body was asking what was Flash’s deal. Even after all the crap they have been through, not to mention the crap they had JUST gone through, it still astonished him how quickly Flash’s green-eyed monster showed up whenever Peter mentioned Tony Stark. The funny thing was it doesn’t even happen every time Stark came up, but enough that it has become a thing. Only Peter wasn’t sure why it was even a thing in the first place. 

Of course, Flash wasn't told yet about Tony being his adopted father, but that was only due to it only becoming official 6 months ago. Also, he was worried about how Bruce would react to Peter dating his former bully, a fact Tony kept to himself since he already knew. Why did things have to be so complicated, so here was Peter, with Flash unnecessarily getting jealous over his getting a call from his adopted Father  

“I don’t know. I haven’t read it yet,” Peter said, letting a little warning slip into his tone telling Flash he was fully aware there might be an issue between them if he did read it. 

 

“Should I leave to give you two some privacy?” Flash almost sneered.

 

Seriously where was this coming from? Peter pocketed his phone. “Nope. I’m sure if it was serious he would-”

 

Peter’s phone interrupted them with the loud blare of the AC/DC song “Iron Man” Tony had personally requested be his ringtone. He was just glad it was that song and not Thunderstruck (which was Thor’s, obviously) Flash had lost his mind when the God of Thunder called him once though Peter wasn’t sure when Thor had gotten a phone let alone Peter’s number. 

 

“You should probably get that,” Flash held Peter’s gaze, challenging him to answer the phone. 

 

Peter didn’t like this side of his boyfriend, but knew it was part of the package when they got together. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, there was a lot of insecurities in Flash. It was yet another gift his father had given him along with the need to please people and lash out in anger. Although Peter had seen Eugene made leaps of progress with his anger management, there was some deep seeded wounds that couldn’t go away so easily, even with Peter’s love. In fact, it was partly due to Flash’s fear of losing Peter that he was being a grade A asshole right now. In a way it was sort of endearing even though it was an immature way of dealing with things. 

 

Calling Flash’s bluff, Peter dug into his pocket and quickly answered the call before it went to voicemail. “Yes, Mr. Stark?” he asked, ignoring the frown on Flash’s face as he stomped away, heading towards the two teachers, perhaps to see if he could be useful to them, since clearly Peter didn’t need him right now. 

 

“Hey kid, I see you’ve gotten yourself into a sticky situation. Anything you want to share with the rest of the class?”

 

There was a ding followed by a slight vibration of his phone as Peter received a SMS. Dread filled him as he pulled the phone away and checked the message. Sure enough, it was a photo of Venom-Flash groping him on the football field. The semi-graphic image sent shivers up his sides. 

 

“Where did you get that?” He demanded.

 

“Where do you think? You’re trending in three different countries,” Tony supplied.

 

Peter’s shoulders slumped and looked down at this costumed feet. “Are you mad that I didn’t ask for backup?” he asked, his voice sounded tiny to his ears.

 

“More like concerned. Are you alright, Peter?” 

 

The tops of Flash’s cleats appeared in his vision and Peter looked up when he felt Flash’s hands on his shoulders, kneading them in a silently apology. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good, Mr. Stark. I gotta go. Do you need anything else?”

 

“Unless you wanna get me some dried blueberries..”

 

“No, sir.” Peter said, cutting him off. He could hear Tony chuckle at the interruption.

 

“Then I’ll talk to you later. Though I do think it would be a good idea to keep a low profile, at least until the Kardashians do something to take the spotlight off of you.”

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, I was thinking the same thing,” Peter agreed, looking meaningfully at Flash. 

 

After promising to not do anything rash, Peter got off the phone. “He was just checking up on me.” Peter paraphrased at Flash’s questioningly look. “He wants me to stay out of the streets for a while, until things die down.”

 

“What things?”

 

Peter cocked his head to the side and crossed his hands dramatically. “Apparently there are photos, and probably video, of a gooey villain trying to have its way with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man during the middle of a big, highly attended football match.”

 

Peter could practically feel the guilt rolling off of Flash. “Look, Pete-”

 

Peter held up a hand, stopping Flash from apologizing, again. “I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry about. But if you really want to make it up to me, I think I know a thing or two that you could do to show how sorry you are.”

 

Flash’s eyes sparked with an inner fire as he caught on to what Peter was implying.

 

“Race you to the showers?”

"You're on!"

\----

eter's grin was wicked and full of promise. Before he could agree to Flash's question Peter shoots off, running full on towards the locker room. He pushed through the double doors and turned around to see the glorious sight of Flash's stalking behind him.

"I win! What do I get?" Peter asked.

"You were expecting a prize? Even though you cheated?"

"I had a feeling you'd let me win if only so you could watch me from behind."

Flash chuckled lowly in the back of his throat. "You're right."

"I know. So what do I get?"

"This," Flash pushed Peter against the nearest locker and awarded him with a slow passionate kiss. "To be fair, that's what the loser would get, too," Flash admitted. His hands traveled down to Peter's hips, lightly massaging the jut of hip bone with this thumbs before he tightened his grip and lifted Peter up so they were the same height.

Peter automatically wrapped his legs around Flash, moaning into their kiss as Flash pressed his body over Peter allowing the smaller teen to feel the heat rolling off of his lover.

"You really need to take off your uniform," Peter whined craving the delicious feel of skin to skin contact.

"You first, Petey."

Peter's groin tightened at the nickname.

They undressed while kissing. Normally they would take their time, exploring each inch of exposed skin, but they were beyond that point now. Peter's arms mirrored his legs as they went around Flash's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of Flash's strong calloused hands stroked down his highly sensitive back. He pushed, throwing Flash off of him before he came right there.

"I believed a shower was mentioned," Peter said, smirking at the dazed and confused look in Flash's face.

"Fuck yes," Flash growled closing in on Peter. Peter danced out of the way and winced. He turned and took his time walking into the shower, for one thing, it was damn difficult to move any faster with an erection. He was cheered to know that his carefully swaying movements made Flash suck in a breath as Peter's ass moved with each step.

The showers were nothing more than white tile and showerheads with dials to control water temperature. There were no curtains. No privacy. Student-athletes were expected to walk in, scrub up, wash down and get out as quickly as possible. He was heading for the shower furthest from the shower's entrance but yelped when Flash grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the first shower, the one right in front of the locker room.

Flash turned both shower knobs the hot water given more attention than the cold with long practice twists the water came out at the perfect temperature making Peter suck in a breath in appreciation.

Flash turned him around and instructed him to place his hands on the wall. "This is going to be quick. You're so damn sexy that I'm not going to last very long."

Peter whimpered at the implication and nodded.

Flash took Peter's ass into his hands and pulled the two globes apart, allowing him full access to Peter. Taking himself in hand Flash directed the tip of his cock to Peter's entrance. With effort, he pushed into Peter, the bulbous head of his cock searing with heat. He was so glad this wasn't their first time. He wouldn't be able to handle taking Flash without any preparation otherwise, but being horny teenagers they had a very robust sex life and though it started off a tight fit Flash's moved into him as Peter remained absolutely still and breathed slowly until he relaxed.

Peter clutched onto the slick tiled wall as Flash filled him. He shuddered with pleasure, a shocked gasp that was swallowed by Flash's hand over his mouth. "Ssh, Pete. Anyone could come in. Do you want them to see you getting pounded?" Flash asked, his voice gruff as he began to plow into Peter.

Peter's cock twitched at the notion and he moaned through Flash's palm. The showers filled with the wet sucking sound that made it difficult to tell if anyone was watching them. That fact made Peter dizzy with lust. The idea of someone walking in and getting more than an eyeful of Peter and enjoying what they saw. Would they pull their dick out and stroke along to Flash's thrusts? The image mixed with Flash's cock pounding into him was more than enough to drive Peter over the edge. He cried out repeatedly as he came, his semen shooting out onto the wall in front of him.

Flash cursed and sped up unable to stop as Peter's inner walls squeezed his orgasm out of him.

Peter was still blitzed out from his orgasm and the knowledge he more than sorta had a thing for exhibitionism. What Flash had said as a warning had turned out to be an undiscovered kink. One that may have been exposed by Venom's actions earlier. There was a lot to think about and Peter was in no state to do anything to focus on not slipping in the shower.

From the side of his vision, he spotted Flash's thick arm reached for the soap dispenser that hanged under the shower head. With a few pumps, a big dollop of body wash filled his head with its fresh scent. Flash washed Peter down, gently rubbing his backside and ass masking his withdrawal with a nice massage.  
"That was incredible," Flash intoned. His voice was deep and breathless. "I don't think I've ever come that fast before."

"Me-me either," Peter gasped. "Thanks."

Flash laughed and lightly kissed Peter. He was familiar with Peter's inability to think clearly after their unions. He often told Peter he found it adore and a great boost to his ego to leave Peter a withering mess after sex. "Are you okay to stand on your own? I wanna wash up in the next stall."

"Yeah," Peter nodded, feeling more like himself.

"Great. Let's do it quickly. I wanna go eat. I really worked up an appetite," Flash said with a wink. 

An image popped into his head of him under the table of a fancy restaurant, sucking Flash off while the jock did his best to eat normally and not alert anyone to the amazing blowjob Peter was giving him. He found the idea very compelling. "Sounds great," Peter agreed.


End file.
